The Unfortunate Execution of Utau Hoshina
by ControversiaLucy
Summary: "Utau Tsukiyomi Hoshina, you are sentenced to be taken hence to the prison in which you were last confined and from there to a place of execution where you will be hanged by the neck until dead, and thereafter your body buried within the precincts of the prison. May the Lord have mercy upon your soul."
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Penalty/Execution**

* * *

**Against**

* * *

**Warning: Due to adult themes and the dark nature of this story, do not read if you are under the age of 13.**

* * *

"Utau Tsukiyomi Hoshina, you are sentenced to be taken hence to the prison in which you were last confined and from there to a place of execution where you will be hanged by the neck until dead, and thereafter your body buried within the precincts of the prison. May the Lord have mercy upon your soul."

Utau kept her chin raised high as the judge spoke these words to her. In truth, she felt as if she had already died. Her fleeting thoughts focused on her family for a moment. Her brother, her mother, even her deserting father crossed her mind. She would never see any of them again. All of those people she had struggled to befriend would not hear from her.

How on earth could a teenage girl cope with these realizations? As she was loaded into the police carriage a sickening feeling washed over her. Suddenly her body was racked with sobs as she tried to come to terms with her fate. But how could she? She didn't deserve it!

"If I was being executed for a crime I committed, I would accept my death. But, as I am innocent, I _cannot_ accept it." Between the anguished cries that escaped her lips she managed to speak aloud this statement. But no one would hear it. And, worse so, no one would care.

The ride to the prison was sluggish and hot. The horses were exhausted from driving the condemned woman to hearings and meetings, and finally her sentencing. A normal rainy England was dry and scorching. Being trapped in the escape-proof carriage (an oven, really) most certainly did not help. Utau wiped a bit of sweat from her brow as she considered her options. Death, death, and more death. A painful death, an easy death, a purposeful death.

Back in her home of Japan, suicide was honored and much pride could be found in it. She could try to escape, but should she fail, it would surely result in more punishment. Finally, she could offer no resistance and accept her death. No, she couldn't. That was not an option. There _had _to be a way out of it.

Her jail cell had new warmth to it. Not one resulting from the incredible heat, but rather from a sense of comfort. As long as she was in this cell, she was not being hanged. She chose not to dwell on the fact that as long as she was in the cell, she was also approaching the time of her hanging. Perhaps it was madness that allowed her to ignore such an obvious detail; she did not care.

"Wench, you have a visitor." The red-faced woman looked up to see a man in a black robe being ushered towards her cell. At first, she believed he was the executioner and began to panic, but on closer examination she realized he was a priest.

"Hello, my child. I have come to give you the last Sacraments," he told her, his voice calm and soothing. Surely he was used to making prison calls, because he knew how to help Utau relax. If such was possible.

"No, Father. I do not believe in a god. If there was one, would he not release me from my torments? Would he not spare me the punishment of a crime that I did not commit?" She had gone from calm to hysterical in a few words. Yes! This 'god' was to blame! There was no one who would know a girl innocent and allow her to die. Only a monster.

"God is merciful, but God is also just. Can ye think back to your Sunday school teachings and remember your catechism?" He questioned with sincere curiosity. Utau could not resist scoffing.

"Father, I am from another country. I never learned of your deity, just as you have never learned of mine." She allowed herself to come closer to the cell bars and watch the priest more closely. He seemed unphased by her mocking tone. "And besides, should there not be a minister here? Hasn't your religion split in two?" While she did not pay too much attention to England's religion, she knew something called the Protestant Revolt had recently occurred and that there was great controversy surrounding it, as well as many deaths on both sides. Who was that queen again? Elizabeth I?

"I am not here to debate my religion with a condemned woman. I am here to offer her the Sacraments and teach her the truth, if she is willing to listen." The priest adjusted his robes, probably due to the heat. Utau was quick to snap back her response.

"I am not. Unless your lord can free me from prison, I have no business with him." The priest seemed saddened by her words.

"Are ye truly innocent?" He questioned. Utau nodded firmly, a new hope rising in her. Perhaps he could do something to help her! "We can always hope the truth will come out in the end. But, before I can assist you, I must ask that you tell me exactly what has happened to get you into this mess." Utau sighed and began her long explanation.

It was very late in the evening when she had finished singing. Just two months earlier, a wealthy English business man had offered her a job singing in his hotel. It had taken some debate, but finally she accepted and began the long boat-ride to England. She was on her way to her apartment (which was nothing more than a shack) when a little girl appeared in a dark alley. Concerned, Utau went over to see if she was alright.

It wasn't the blood pooling around the girl that frightened her. Nor was it butcher knife lodged in her throat. It was actually the desperate, helpless look in the young girl's eyes that brought Utau to tears. The girl tried to ask something, perhaps plead for help, but instead only a strange gurgling sound came out, as well as a puddles-worth of fresh blood. Utau fainted moments after the girl fell to the ground, dead.

When Lord Mayor William Ryder had learned that his daughter was found gruesomely murdered next to a foreigner, he did not take any time to investigate. The official story was that the murderer was a malicious woman from Japan who was jealous of the mayor-family fortune.

"I know it strange, but I believe you. However, to save you, we must work quickly," the priest said, nearly silent.

"What do you have in mind?"

"It is customary that the criminal be hanged on the third day after the sentence. The third day in your case is Sunday, so it will be delayed until Monday. That gives us time. We Englishmen are fearful of you Japs. You are so foreign and vicious-"

"You _Englishmen _are the ones about to execute an innocent eighteen-year-old woman!" Utau spat. The priest calmed her and reminded her that he was only stating how England felt about Japan.

"As I was saying, we know very little of your culture. If, perhaps, you claimed to be part of the royal family, they would put off the execution to investigate. We are so wary of your nation. Have you any family that might be willing to come here? That would put off the execution even longer and maybe even save you." Utau thought for a moment. Who would be strong enough to come to England? Certainly not her mother. None of her friends would be willing, although Amu would offer. Maybe Kukai would offer, too. But neither of them would actually come. There was only Ikuto.

"I have a brother who would do anything for me. How long before we can send him word?"

"Be patient, child. First we must make people believe you are royalty. After the execution is put on hold, we will offer the 'proof' of your royalty by sending for your brother. That will take months. When he arrives, we convince England that you must be sent home to avoid a war. Feel free to exaggerate your culture; cannibalism would work very well." Utau couldn't resist smiling at his plan. It… it could work. But when she was optimistic, she was suspicious. What was his reasoning? Why would he help a foreign girl? Sure, she had blond hair, but everything else was very Japanese. What was he going to gain from helping her? A great distrust had formed in her heart from a very early age, and this man was no exception to it.

"I'm Utau, by the way." She said. Her pride was slowly returning as she learned more of their plan. She held her hand out through the cell, although she still didn't trust his motives.

"And I am Father Robert Middleton," he replied, shaking it.

* * *

The letter dropped from his hands moments after reading over its contents. His heart began to beat faster than during his samurai lessons. Tears were forming in his eyes, though he did not realize it. Only one thing was going through his mind at that moment. _Utau._

"Kukai! Kukai, get over here!" He called, a sharp twinge in his voice. As a child, the monks had taught him of the stages of grief. The first two, he recalled, were denial and guilt.

Kukai scanned over the letter quickly and fell to his knees. _No… this can't be._

"This has to be a mistake, Ikuto. This… this has to be. You're messing with me, aren't you!" But Ikuto was paying very little attention to Kukai. Instead, he was collecting money from around the house.

"I should have stopped her! I should have told her how I felt while she was still here! Maybe, if she felt the same way, she might have stayed. This is all my fault!" Kukai, who was very masculine, freely let tears flow. He was going to tell her how much he cared for her. He was going to suggest marriage. He was going to provide for her, father her children, and stay with her throughout their old age. And now everything was ruined. His plans were over. Just like her life.

"Shut up, Kukai. Go get some money. We're going to England." How much would they need? And when was the next sail-boat going to England? Ikuto had gotten over the emotional aspects of this problem. His mind was cool and calculating. Instead of crying, he was taking action and being productive. Tears wouldn't save his sister.

"It takes months to get to England! She'll have been long dead!" Kukai's thoughts stayed with Utau. He barely even recognized what he had said. Utau. Utau. Utau. That sweet, stupid, competitive, talented, crazy woman. He loved her so much.

"Read the letter again," Ikuto commanded coldly. He had already collected the money and was working on packing. Kukai ignored the feeling of his gut being set on fire and obeyed.

_Ikuto, there isn't very much time to explain, so please forgive my rushed tone. I am in prison, awaiting execution. And, yes, I am innocent. Thanks to assistance from my new friend, I have staved off execution until you arrive. We had to be very secretive to ensure that those in charge could not read this letter. If you are reading this, it has probably been several months. If another letter follows quickly after this one, my plan failed and I am gone. I just want to take a moment to remind you how much I love you.  
When you arrive, you must pretend to be royalty. Tell them we are not a peaceful nation and that we have cannibalistic ninjas and samurais who will wipe out their population in days. That should get their attention. With any luck, they will decide to release me. If they still will not, nearly half a year will have passed and I will have a backup plan. Come with great haste and appear as Japanese as possible. I am not afraid to die, Ikuto. But if I am to live, you must help me. _

"Oh…" Kukai murmured, vaguely understand Utau's plan. "But it's possible she is already gone?" Ikuto nodded as he completed packing.

"It must have been difficult to get the letter to Japan from England because the date on her letter is August 15th, 1599." Ikuto added. Exactly 4 months had passed and the cold winter was setting in to Japan.

"Utau is so proud. There's no way she'd allow herself to be executed." Kukai mused, mainly to himself.

"It won't be simple getting to England, but we have to try. Go pack, we're finding a boat and leaving."

* * *

**All of the people listed in this story actually existed. There is historical accuracy throughout this entire story. I did a great amount of research on England's execution system. Just to clarify, this story is NOT a religious one. I am merely sticking with the facts of the time.**

**As always, the stance I take in this story is not necessarily my own. And, of course, the ending won't necessarily be a happy one.**

**There is a poll on my profile that helps me choose which should be my next controversial story. This was the winner so it is being eliminated from the options. Please feel free to give me suggestions for another poll option in a review/a PM.**

**So what's your view on the death penalty? Do we really have the right to impose capital punishment on our citizens? What are the consequences of if we do/don't?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will not be a novel, but rather a short-story. I cannot see it lasting more than six or seven chapters. With your continued support and suggestions, I hope to make each chapter better than the last.**

* * *

Three and a half months passed before the boys arrived in England. They knew very little of the language (only what they had picked up from people on the boat], had no idea where Utau was being held, and weren't entirely sure what they were doing. The long, arduous trip over had caused both boys to lose several pounds, and they now appeared bony and underfed. Neither of them cared, though, because if Utau was alive, she would look considerably worse. After landing at the port, the boys became aware of the fact that they were hopelessly lost. At that moment, a middle aged man in a black robe came running towards them. Ikuto's features tightened as suspicion grew heavy within him. In just a few moments, the man was before them.

"Do either of you go by the name Ik-oo-tah?" He asked between pants. Ikuto straightened his posture and looked down at the man.

"Who's asking?" Many thoughts whizzed through his mind. Was this man friend or foe? Was he associated with Utau in any way? How did he know his name? Well, the main idea of his name.

"I have been checking this port every day for the last month in hopes of finding a vibrant blue-haired Asian named Ikootah. I was told he would arrive alone and look muscular and sly. However, you are weak and frail, your hair is more dull than vibrant, and you are accompanied by this gentleman." It took the boys a few moments to translate what he meant, and even when they grasped comprehension they had left out a few words.

Now it was Kukai's turn to worry. Utau would have pronounced her brother's name properly and the old man mispronounced it. Perhaps she hadn't said his name in many months, because she had already died.

"Who sent you? Why have you waited for us?" He demanded impatiently, putting the emphasis on the wrong words. But the man ignored his poor English skills.

"Utau is a strong young woman. She insisted that I wait for you and give you news of her," his face fell a bit at these words and it appeared as though he was holding back tears. Kukai jumped forward, grabbed the man's collar, and pulled him close to his face.

"What happened?" He screeched, grabbing the attention of concerned on-lookers. "Is she gone? Did your people murder her?"

"No, no, I assure you! It's just that she doesn't speak much anymore. The prison is unsanitary. She hasn't had a change of clothes or a decent meal since she arrived. And shortly after sending you the letter, she fell into a deep depression." Kukai deemed the man's explanation acceptable and released him. A feeling of relief washed over him as the man's words sank in. At the very least, she was alive.

"I am Ikuto," Ikuto introduced, putting extra emphasis on how to pronounce his name, "and this is my friend Kukai." The man introduced himself as Father Robert and ushered the boys away from the dock.

"Now boys, you must understand that we are terrified of Japs. Ikuto, you will be her brother and heir to the throne. Kukai, you will be our equivalent of a duke. Please act out your roles the entire time you are in England. The more people you convince of your nobility, the more likely it is that this plan will work." The boys nodded and began following the priest, who was walking at a very fast pace for his old age.

"Are we going to see her now?" Kukai questioned, his thoughts solely on Utau and making her feel better.

"No, I will alert the authorities of your arrival. You will be staying at a hotel until tomorrow. Do not leave the hotel grounds, but tour the building and seem as frightening as possible," he instructed as he pulled several gold coins out of his pocket. He explained that they were donations to help the poor, but today they would be used to help the innocent. The tall, 17th century building intimidated the boys greatly. There were slits for windows and extinguished candles at every entrance. The grandeur of the interior was a sight for the eyes. Elizabethan era furniture sat atop fabulous, imported rugs. Employees bustled to and fro as satisfied customers reveled in the beauty of where they were spending the night. Neither Kukai nor Ikuto had ever seen anything the likes of it.

"Can we really afford to be staying here?" Ikuto asked doubtfully. The priest shook his head sadly.

"God will give us a way," he assured them as he approached the check-in counter. "This is Prince Ikuto of Japan. He demands your finest room available, or everyone in this hotel will be disemboweled and devoured as part of the 'Moon Ceremony.' " Following the priest's lead, Ikuto turned his fiery gaze to the woman behind the counter and shot her a deathly smile. Without hesitation she accepted the money and gave them their room key. The priest regretted lying and purposefully frightening the young woman, but the boys promised him it was necessary.

"Nevertheless, I believe I will receive confession from my dear friend Father Thurston," he told himself, unaware that the boys were paying close attention to every word he spoke. "Spend the night here and enjoy the luxury. I will go inform the Lord-Mayor. Be prepared to be thoroughly interviewed." With a final suggestion of eating a hearty meal, the priest left them until the morning.

The boys, with the knowledge of Utau's extreme suffering on their minds, did not have much of an appetite. They did manage to stuff down two legs of roast-mutton and pork pie each, though. On second thought, maybe they _did _have an appetite.

The splendor of their room could only be compared to the rest of the hotel. Expensive paintings and sculptures were Ikuto's favorite, while Kukai admired the beauty of the furniture. Following Father's instructions, whenever someone would speak to them, they would answer in Japanese. The two actually made of a game of it. They would sound angry but they were really saying things like "you are the most beautiful woman in the world!", and "one day I would like to marry you!" Whoever had spoken would be so frightened that they would slowly back away without saying another word.

Of course, one time, it didn't work.

"Excuse me, are you from Japan?" A man had asked. Ikuto nodded his assent to Kukai and allowed him to have a turn. In an angry voice, Kukai spat a response in Japanese.

"You, sir, are a handsome man with what I presume to be a lovely wife! I wish you all the good luck and fortune in the world!"

With a smile, the man returned in Japanese, "Why, thank you. The same to you." Embarrassed, Kukai apologized for yelling with the excuse that he was confused by England and wasn't sure how to speak. The two quit their game after this, fearing that people might not believe that they were 'evil.'

When they weren't admiring the beautiful hotel, or messing with wealthy guests, they were bothering the employees. They would make the most ridiculous demands and then get very angry if they weren't met. They made sure to speak in Japanese (and not joke around, just in case), only to throw in the occasional "cannibalism!" or "murder!" into the sentence. At the end of the day, a feeling of guilt had sunk in. While they were dining on delicacies and sleeping in the finest beds ever seen, Utau was too upset to speak. They were enjoying themselves when Utau was facing death. Neither of them could cope with this, and so they themselves became silent.

When the morning came, the two men met Father outside and began their walk to the prison. Kukai scratched his hands out of nervousness. It was really a terrible habit but nearly impossible the break. Especially now. Was Utau okay? Would she be happy to see him? Would this affect his plan for marrying her?

The dark, dank prison was surrounded by guards. Maybe a half-dozen slits for windows and only one entrance. The inside was sizzling and layers of dirt and grime covered every surface. All in all, this was Utau's hell on earth. An earthly purgatory, Father had suggested. When they found themselves before her cell, each of their hearts fell. She lay on the ground, completely covered in dirt. The fiery, determined look in her eye had vanished and was replaced by a vacant one. At first she did not recognize her brother. Whether it was due to her malnutrition or his, she did not know.

"Ik…Ikuto?" She guessed as she stood up to get a closer look.

"Utau," he breathed, relieved to see her again. Even in this pitiful state.

"And… Kukai?" She had not expected this. Father Robert had not told her Kukai came as well. "You both came?" Who could blame the usually head-strong girl for getting a bit emotional? She hadn't seen her family or friends in months and was awaiting death.

"Yes, it's me. We're here." Kukai reached through the bars and squeezed her hands with his. She fought back tears many times during that reunion, but this time, she let them come out.

"I've only come out of this cell twice. I will not spend another night in here. Tonight either I am freed or I die." While Kukai and Ikuto were shocked by these words, Father did not seem fazed. Utau had been saying this every time she spoke, which wasn't very often. Instead of trying to console her, he just nodded now. There was no changing her altered mind.

"I hear there is royalty among us," a man said as he approached the cell. He introduced himself as the warden and invited 'prince Ikuto' to speak with him in his office. Kukai was permitted to stay with Utau who was on the verge of a break-down at the thought of both of them leaving.

"Shhh… I'm here…" Kukai whispered as he rubbed her back through the bars.

"I just… and I… and _you_… I don't know…" Kukai was alarmed at her inability to make coherent sentences but pretended not to be. She needed to think everything was okay, even though it obviously wasn't.

"It's okay Utau. I'm here now and you're going to be okay. We're getting you out of this and bringing you home." Father had left to give them some privacy, but their request to let Kukai into her cell was denied, so they still felt apart.

"I've missed you all so much. All of my friends, my family, and of course you." Utau wasn't really sure what she was saying. She hadn't meant to imply that he fit into neither of those categories, but she had.

"When we get home I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." He murmured, squeezing her hand. Utau wasn't entirely aware of what he meant by this, but she felt as though he had misunderstood. However, she did not say anything. Her mind was far too jumbled to anyways.

Maybe a half hour had passed when Ikuto came running down the halls to the cell, shouting obscenities in any language he could.

"I won't let you kill her!" He attacked the bars, trying desperately to break them. A few guards restrained him while the warden approached. "We are royalty! Are you prepared for a war!" The priest had said this would work. He had assured them that England was terrified of war. So why wasn't the warden caring?

"Royalty or not, the Lord Mayor will not pardon her. Her execution has been moved to April first, four days from now." Ikuto and Kukai were escorted off the premises, though they both fought to stay with Utau. Father Robert began to tear up as he followed them to their hotel. Utau had become a dear friend of his. And now her death was finalized and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Thank you for the encouragement I've received. It has really helped me shape the future chapters.**

* * *

**Let's talk about how Ikuto reacted. What would you do if you found out there was nothing you could do to stop you [innocent] family member from being executed? Each person is different, so each reaction should be as well. In my case, I wouldn't be as strong as Ikuto. I'd probably collapse on the ground and be unable to get up. But that's rather selfish, seeing as my life isn't on the line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel as though I should point this out so none of you are confused. I wanted there to be a slight language variation between the British/Japanese of this story. Of course, the whole thing is in English so that posed an issue. My solution was to make the British speak properly and the Japanese speak more like we do today, just so you get the feel that they don't communicate in the same way.**

* * *

Four days. That was all the time given to the trio to come up with a solution. Of course, Father had to say Mass so he wasn't available very often, making it just the foreigners. What could _they _do though? They were not masters of the English Justice System. They didn't know any loop-holes or tricks they could use. The only thing they were sure of was that Utau was innocent. And, by default, if Utau was innocent, someone else had to be guilty.

"So our plan is to find the person who killed the Lord-Mayor's daughter. Wow, what a _great_ plan," Ikuto muttered sardonically. Kukai, on the other hand, was much more enthusiastic.

"What's the problem? We have four days! That is plenty of time." He finished off the last of his breakfast veal and lounged on a wooden settee.

"We don't even know what he looks like! How are we supposed to find one person out of everyone in England?" Kukai scratched his head in response. Ikuto made a good point. But surely there were clues left at the crime scene? And while Kukai and Ikuto weren't professional detectives, how hard could it really be?

Eventually, Kukai convinced his skeptical friend to walk to the ally with him. On their way, countless people gawked at their Japanese attire. A long, flowing kimono suited the breezy, spring weather of late-March England quite well. As they walked, they could feel jealous eyes carefully watching their every move. Those who were not jealous were fearful. They backed away and prayed that they were not attacked.

Upon entering the alleyway, Ikuto's stomach churned. It still smelled distinctly of blood. Where the little girl died was clearly marked by the blood-stained floor. Did no one in this country take interest in hygiene? Mold grew freely in the dank, dark, undisturbed pathway. If it was rarely used before, now it was completely deserted. Dust and dirt quickly found its way to the boys' skin, sticking itself to them anywhere it could.

Ikuto tried to convince his friend that this wouldn't do any good but he wouldn't listen. With just a few clues they could save Utau, so why stop?

"Don't you get it? He didn't kill her _here,_ she died here." Following that thought, Kukai glanced at a few bloody footprints. The girl had come from behind the buildings? Quickly the footprints became less visible, though they were replaced by a thin trail of blood, which they followed a few hundred feet back.

They soon found themselves in a small, unused field. The grass and weeds grew without restriction. There was no way the boys could follow any sort of trail in here. Dried blood on a cobblestone road was hard enough to see, but it had been months since any blood had been in this field! They had reached a dead end.

"No, we can't go home! Let's try thinking outside of the box, like real detectives!" Kukai was always enthusiastic but now he seemed delusional. Well, not delusional, just very immature. How could Kukai honestly believe that he was a detective? They had no experience, training, or special thing about them that would help them with this job. Ikuto finally gave in (purely to humor his friend) and surveyed the field.

"Well, the little girl didn't just randomly appear in this field. She had to come from somewhere. Over to the left is a beach that's pretty isolated most of the time. Maybe she was playing there?"

"How do you know that?"

"Don't you listen to the people around us? I know quite a bit about this area just by paying attention," Ikuto laughed as he began walking towards the beach. "So here is what could have happened. She was playing and it was getting dark. She noticed a man watching her and ran towards the field. I heard she was fairly young so she could have hidden in the grass. He chased her and attacked her with the butcher knife but she managed to get away. Of course, she still died, but he could not do anything else to her." Kukai silently continued the theory. It wasn't a bad one, but it didn't leave them any idea as to who killed her. He could have come to the beach from anywhere!

"So… what did he do _after _he attacked her and she got away? Did he follow after her but not find her? Did he go home?" They wordlessly considered these possibilities and eventually decided to split up. Ikuto would investigate the possibility that he went home and Kukai would explore the area to see what he would've done if he followed her.

When Ikuto was alone, the first thing he did was search for clues. But many months had passed since the murder occurred so there was nearly nothing to assist him. Ikuto examined a five mile range and identified two small towns and one long path that would eventually lead to the capital.

If the murderer had taken the path to the capital, he would have arrived in about a day, provided he walked through the day and night. It was more likely, then, that he was from one of the small towns that the Lord-Mayor presided over. Of course, Ikuto didn't have time to investigate an estimated five-hundred people.

"I don't really think this will save Utau, but maybe Kukai is on to something…" Ikuto muttered in Japanese as he walked into the first small town. The populace was equally astounded by his foreign clothing as those from Utau's town. Busy women carried buckets of water for washing and cooking while the men tended to crops on the outskirts. A young girl, about the age of nine, immediately walked over to Ikuto.

"Good morn', I be Mary! What is your name?" The girl's face carried several dimples though she was so thin. In fact, she was too thin. Ikuto decided she was dramatically underfed.

"Ikuto," he answered, not wanting to seem impolite. Mary smiled at his accent and was about to say something else when a woman sprinted over and covered her mouth.

"Mary, do not be impolite," she whispered, genuine fear in her eyes.

"No Kate, this is Ikuto! He is my new friend! I heard from my friend that he is from China." The woman named Kate stared at Ikuto for a few moments before decisively shaking her head.

"It's rude to say such things. Now let us go—"

"I'm not offended," Ikuto interjected. "But I'm from Japan, not China." Kate smiled at his charming way of correcting her sister. When she grinned, Ikuto noticed just how pretty she was. Her long, angular face had originally given her the appearance of being uptight, but now he saw that she was just as underfed as her sister. Despite her hollowed-out cheeks, there was a sort of kindness in her face that perhaps came from her long, chocolate-brown hair.

"Can he come over, Kate? Please, oh please!" Kate laughed at her little sister's innocence and turned to Ikuto.

"You are welcome to eat lunch with us. There is not much but…" Ikuto smiled at her generosity and reached into his pocket to pull out four gold coins.

"How about lunch is on me?" He smirked at their shocked faces and asked Mary to lead them to the nearest restaurant.

Ooooooooooooo.

Kukai was not as easily distracted as his friend, yet he came up with nothing all the same. There were no clues, no evidence, nothing to lead him to the murderer. He knew that his chances of saving Utau were dwindling every moment and there was nothing he could do about it. Finding the killer was clearly out of the question, so what now? The answer came to him in an unusual way; one that he never would have expected.

"I can't believe they'd hang a young woman! These people are heartless!" From just expressing these feelings in words, he began to think. If they didn't care about hanging a young woman with practically no evidence, how much lower would they stoop? Would they execute a child? If that child had killed the Lord-Mayor's daughter, he suspected they would. Would they execute a mother with six young children? Again, he did not doubt it. So where would they draw the line?

"We're not heartless, boy. Bite your tongue," a deep, raspy voice scolded. Kukai looked up to meet the eyes of a man towering high over him.

"My friend is being hanged tomorrow for no good reason. She's only eighteen. How is that not heartless?" The man's face fell for a moment.

"I heard about that. It's in the next town over, right? The women say the Lord-Mayor's daughter was found in a puddle of her own blood and a foreigner was found unconscious next to her. No murder weapon, no blood on her hands. Mighty suspicious, if ye asked me. Some of us speculate the Lord-Mayor knows who killed her and wants to protect them. Others believe it was him himself that did the deed. 'Tis not fair for her to die, and I am saddened, but I have better things to do."

"Better things to do than keep an innocent woman from the gallows? Shouldn't there be a way to save her since she did not commit the crime?" Kukai ruminated anxiously. The bulky man smiled.

"Actually, there 'tis. Were she with child, they would spare her. We aren't as cruel as ye think. The thought of hanging a pregnant woman is the most horrifying thought imaginable." And, suddenly, Kukai was bursting with hope.

* * *

**So is there hope for Utau after all? Could she claim to be pregnant? But surely they'd investigate and discover her not to be. So how's that going to work?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A warning to any younger readers, there _is _suggestive material in this chapter. **

* * *

Kukai and Ikuto reunited with each other late that night. To Kukai's annoyance, Ikuto had been "frolicking with some hussy", as the irritated brunet put it.

"Just a girl and her sister. I didn't understand a third of the things they said but we managed to communicate pretty well." Ikuto left out the part about meeting up with the girls again tomorrow. Not because he wanted to be deceitful, but only because he didn't want to worry Kukai. "And besides, it's not like you caught the murderer."

"No, I didn't, but I did do the next best thing," Kukai said contemptuously. "There might be a way we can save her. But… you might not like it." Ikuto raised his eyebrows. How could anything beneficial to Utau offend him? He was suspicious and confused, but more than anything, intrigued.

"You don't know what I'd do to save her," he countered. Kukai nodded and began to voice his plan. For the most part, it was simple and easy to follow. England wouldn't execute a pregnant woman so the solution was to claim Utau was pregnant. But, when the details were involved, it became tricky. Kukai hadn't worked out how they would say Utau was pregnant and just wasn't showing. She had been in prison for months. And even if they did believe her, it wouldn't take long to see that she wasn't really. Kukai's solution was not favored by Ikuto in any way.

"So… what you're saying… is that you want to get my sister _pregnant,_" Ikuto concluded venomously.

"If she isn't legitimately pregnant, there's no way we can save her." Kukai's cheeks flustered at the thought of it. He loved Utau, in fact he cared for her deeply, but fathering a child with her was beyond their relationship. He hadn't even revealed his feelings for her yet.

"I don't even know how to respond to that, Kukai! You're insane! Get your hormones in check because my sister is not your toy!" Ikuto was manic at the mere suggestion. His loving, sweet, precious little sister and _Kukai _would… no! He couldn't even imagine it!

Although Ikuto was not even considering the idea, his mind still told him Kukai was right. He calculated it all out and realized that, if done properly, Utau would escape execution. But the ends did _not _justify the means.

"Ikuto, we have a few days to play detective and search all of England for a murderer. We have no clues, no idea what he looks like, and we aren't even sure if he's still in England! This plan, while inappropriate, is our best chance." Kukai reasoned in a calmer voice. His blue-haired companion shut his eyes tightly and considered his options. Finally he took a deep breath and scowled.

"Okay, we can try it." And although he might have just saved his sister, he couldn't help but feel he had sold her virginity to his best friend.

The following morning, the duo marched down to the prison and demanded to see the warden. Father accompanied them into his office so he could report back to Utau who was dying to see them.

"How many months has she been in this prison? And you honestly expect me to believe she's pregnant? That's ridiculous." The man scoffed as he eyed Ikuto challengingly. It was clear that he was beseeching them for any kind of a contradiction. Perhaps he wasn't so evil that he wanted to execute a teenage girl.

"Actually, it's not," Father interjected firmly. "Utau has confided in me that several of the inmates take advantage of her at every opportunity." The warden silently mulled this over for a few moments.

"I see," he murmured to himself. "Well, standard procedure must be put into play. Utau will be discharged from prison and put up in an inn until her pregnancy can be confirmed… two months from now. So mid-June. However, should a formal investigation find that she is not pregnant, the consequences will be severe." The group nodded grimly, understanding what he was implying. The warden reached under his desk, pulled a rusted brass key out, and handed it to a guard who waited idly by the door. He instructed the guard to free Utau and deliver her to the Wellsbourne Inn, where she was to be on house-arrest until the confirmation of her pregnancy. Ikuto and Kukai rushed to her and wept when she was let out of the cell. She was delirious at the moment but comprehension gradually displayed itself in her eyes.

The Wellsbourne Inn was hardly more than a rat-trap. Decaying furniture, a decrepit structure that could collapse at any moment; disease and starvation were no doubt the end of any previous occupants. Kukai was hesitant to allow her in, but in reality, he had no say. Her home for the next few months consisted of a bedroom, a 'bath' room, and a kitchen. Although she could not leave the inn, she was expected to collect and cook her own food and live completely independently. Because of this, Ikuto and Kukai resigned to get jobs and live as close to Utau as possible.

It was ordered that Utau have a week of solitude before anyone might visit. She later divulged that she honestly felt as though she had gone to hell during that week, as the torturous cold and vicious nightmares plagued her unceasingly. Kukai held her in his arms consolingly as Ikuto silently slipped away to give them privacy. Kukai had pledged to tell his love the plan that day, as each passing day that she was not pregnant was a risk. It was only a matter of explaining it cautiously and not alarming her.

"Utau… I'm sure you're wondering what our plot is. After all, you may not be in jail, but you're locked in this 'prison' with guards at every exit and have been told that you're pregnant." Utau nodded and gestured for him to continue. "I'll be frank. Ikuto and I have been scheming, and we've concluded that if you are pregnant they won't hang you. So… I, er… the task falls to me, if you understand," he stuttered. All his confidence and preparation were for naught as he detected her shocked and mortified expression.

"You don't mean to imply…" she needed a few moments to grasp the concept and collect her wits. "No… oh no, no, no, no! Kukai, no!"

"Don't be like that! I don't like the idea any more than you, but we need to save you-"

"And if I refuse?" She cried, indignation overwhelmingly clear in her tone.

"For lying, your execution will go from being hanged to being drawn-and-quartered." Utau shuddered at the thought of such a medieval punishment.

"So you and my brother have decided my fate! You have backed me against a wall, one that I cannot escape from! How dare you!" Utau was clearly baffled beyond anything but anger. She could not be calm, she could not see reason. Kukai took his verbal punishment with great humility as this was precisely the response he had expected. After she had finished her tirade she gradually found reason.

"The plan, then, is for me to become a mother. And once I'm a mother, I'll be free from England's wrath?" She concluded.

"It's the best we could come up with. Ikuto and I thought you'd be the most comfortable with… with me, rather than some stranger." Neither of them could extinguish the burning blush on their cheeks.

"And I could always give the child up to some family who could not conceive," she said decidedly. Kukai did not agree but nodded and slowly reached for her hand.

"I do love you, Utau. Really and truly. I'm sorry that this has to be done, but I can think of no one else who I'd want to have my children." Utau began to tear up.

"All right, we'll do this. But first I want to talk to Father Robert. He has some strong views on relations outside of marriage and I want his blessing." Kukai agreed to the terms and went to retrieve him. "No, please! Please stay," Utau whispered with an innocence about her. She urged him to have Ikuto bring Father instead, but Ikuto was nowhere to be found. Kukai decided to scold his companion for disappearing later and caressed Utau, assuring her that he'd return quickly.

Father's first reaction was the same as Utau's. He absolutely forbade it. The thought of Utau doing such things for the purpose of escaping execution was repugnant.

"Please, Father Robert. You've always told me it was sinful to have children out of wedlock, and now I am asking you to marry me and Kukai. Marry me in your Catholic faith so that I do no offend your god!" She pleaded, her heart full of sorrow. Of all her friends back in Japan, none of them compared to him. She wanted to make him happy and satisfy his moral-beliefs.

"But…" he began. He honestly wished to talk her out of this plan, but it could work. He wanted to see his little friend live another day. He let out a lengthy sigh and reached out for her hand. "Utau, you know I love you like my own child, but I cannot marry you two in the Church. Neither of you are Catholic." Utau's face fell at this revelation and began to tear up.

"I cannot be baptized into your faith, nor can Kukai. Our country would surely hate us for it. However, I make you this deal. When my child is born and a few years old, I will return to England so that you might baptize him, and no one will be the wiser," she promised fervently. Father smiled and left them.

"So then, are we going to do this?" Kukai asked uncomfortably as he tried to clear his throat.

"I suppose we are."

"I truly love you Utau. And when we return to Japan, I hope we can be married in our own right, the way our parents were." Utau smiled and kissed his cheek solemnly. Those were the last words of the night.


End file.
